


Stealth

by MorganaMagics



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid!Rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaMagics/pseuds/MorganaMagics
Summary: Rayla tries to sneak up on Ethari and Runaan
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Stealth

Rayla glared up at the large wooden door in her way. It was a difficult foe, one that bested her during most of her late-night missions. Placing her hands on her hips, Rayla puffed up her chest, something she had seen Runaan do once or twice before going on his own missions. It filled her with a bout of confidence and she pressed her hands against the wood of the door. The young elf, pushed, applying the barest of pressure just as Runaan had taught her. 

She struggled with the weight of it at first. The door pushed back on her, making her feet slide back against the floor. The young elf put some muscle into her next shove, gritting her teeth until finally, she managed to push the door open. It wasn’t much, but she had managed to create a small crack. She peeked through, eyes sweeping the bedroom where her mission would end. 

The bedroom was neat, a few stray papers floating around the floor, and books piled hazardously atop Ethari’s desk. In the far right corner was a bed. The soft sound of snoring carried from beneath the quilts stacked upon it, further sparking Rayla’s confidence. It was the first time she managed to open the door without alerting her prey on the other end.

Through the crack she slipped, holding her breath as the door fell shut behind her. When it didn’t squeak or thud, the little elf moved carefully across the stone tiles. She peaked over the edge of the bed, finding Ethari curled onto his side. His hands were clasped over Runaan’s on his belly, soft puffs of air leaving his lips as he dreamed.

Rayla turned around, her back facing her still sleeping surrogate fathers. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she snickered to herself. At last, she had snuck up on both of them!

A pair of hands wrapped around Rayla’s middle as she was turned away, effectively cutting her celebration short. Rayla screeched as she was lifted from the stones, a pout on her lips as she was pinned to the bed. Ethari and Runaan were holding her down lightly by the wrists. The two were smirking down at her, tired but loving.

“A good sneaker does not turn their back on their prize,” Runaan reminded her, flopping down on the bed on one side of Rayla while Ethari took the other. 

“I was so close,” Rayla huffed.

Ethari pulled a quilt up, tucking it around the three of them before nuzzling Rayla’s cheek with his nose and cheek.

“Next time,” he assured her.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Rayla turned her head. She cast Runaan a long look which made the older elf laugh and pat her lightly between the horns. 

“Promise,” he parroted.

Smiling, Rayla snuggled into the quilt, humming as both Ethari and Runaan wrapped her in their arms for extra warmth. She began to doze, lulled asleep by the soft beating of her surrogate fathers’ hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Dragon Prince and the adorableness that is kid!Rayla on my tumblr! Link in my profile <3


End file.
